


Heaven's Path

by dandelion_wishes



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Coma, Dead Family, Hurt, M/M, Memories, Multi, brother sister bonds, fluff?, out of body experience
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_wishes/pseuds/dandelion_wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to the story Heaven's Gate. It would be best to read the other story to gain the nuances that are referenced here. There is a brief summary of the previous story if you want to just jump right in,contained in the notes section.</p>
<p>Will is caught in between living and the dead. While his body works to recover he receives new insight into the man he knew when he was the leader of the cult at Heaven's Gate. Is Will destined to be with Hannibal as the cannibal has always claimed? Or can he survive his separation from Hannibal now and in the afterlife?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven's Path

**Author's Note:**

> Okay..here is the unbeta sequel....yes I know I have a ton of stories I am working on but when the creative bug bites you gotta scratch it!
> 
> Heaven's Gate is a cult AU. Where Hannibal is a young adult leader, known as Peter, of a cannibalistic cult. He kidnaps Will because he has decided that Will is destined to be his helpmate in life. Here Will experiences his dark side before he ever works for law enforcement. Once Will finds out the true extent of Peter's control of the cult, he fakes his death to escape. Years later, Will finds himself back at Heaven's Gate helping the FBI. His memories were tampered with so Will can't remember what Peter looks like or what his voice sounds like. When Hannibal,aka Peter, learns of his beloved Will's resurrection he takes Jack's offer to help the empathetic homicide detective recover his memories. It's all down the rabbit hole after that where there is murder,chaos and some sex involved.   
> When the story ends, Will remembers everything and has been imprisoned at the BSHCI because it is suspected he is a serial killer. This story picks up from that point.

Will looks down at his body. He is hovering above it. He wants a closer  look,suddenly, he finds himself nose to nose with himself. Instead of t jeans and a flannel shirt, he is in the utilitarian hospital gown. His body is hooked up to a heart monitor and a ventilator. His face is swollen. The majority of his face is black and plum colored. Will sees white gauze swaddling  his shaven head. There various tubes filled with fluids leading into his arms. Will look around the room. The sun is shining. Nursing staff comes in and out frequently. He slowly blinks and then it is dark outside.

 

Will observes someone is sitting beside the bed. He is now standing on the opposite side of the bed from his visitor.He recognizes Hannibal. The older man is leaning forward his hand resting on top of Will’s hand. He is impeccably dressed, as always. 

 

_ Must have come from work, Will’s mind supplies. Why am I here?  What happened? The younger man wonders. _

 

There are  flashes of  light then a hazy memory comes into focus. He had dressed he was released from Chilton’s custody. Hannibal insisted on driving Will. They were in an argument over Will denying the older man, when Jack called Hannibal away for a case. Will decided to take a taxi.He recalls getting into the taxi and then the taxi turning on the freeway. There was an accident. The taxi slowed down but they were hit from behind. He remembers the car flipping head over end and then nothing.

 

Will’s focus on his body shifts to buzzing of the lights like the thoughts circling his mind.  Must he be in limbo? A coma? He finds he feels disconcerted about the whole situation. Is this it? Is he stuck here with nowhere to go? If he goes back into his body will he be permanently damaged? If he moves on, where will he go?

 

Will looks over at Hannibal again. He watches the older man stroke his hand with his thumb. It looks like it would feel comforting. He wishes he could feel it.Suddenly, Will sense something hiding. He looks around but sees nothing. His eyes return to Hannibal’s hand, when, he sees movement out of the corner of his vision. Like fabric snapping in the wind, it is sudden and intense. He hears footsteps running down the hall. He walks out into the hallway. He spies a little girl running away.

 

Will knows she is like him when she passes through Jack Crawford. The man stops and shivers as though he was cold. The man continues down the hall passing through Will. This time, Will shivers not from the temperature but from the emotions he feels. Jack is feeling anger and guilt. The empath hesitates but decides to go back into the room. He feels he will see the little girl again.

 

Once inside the room, he finds Hannibal sitting back in the chair while Jack stands at the foot of the bed. Will stands by Hannibal.

 

“Any change, Dr. Lecter?”

 

“I am afraid not Jack.They are talking about taking him off the ventilator.”

 

“Can they do that?”

 

“It depends on if they can find the family to speak for Will. The neurosurgeon believes Will can breathe on his own. They have alleviated the swelling. Now it is up to Will’s own body to try and heal itself.”

 

Jack nods.

 

“Keep me informed.” The FBI agent slowly backs away and briskly leaves the room.

 

_ Don’t let me make you uncomfortable Jack. snarks Will. _

 

“Sweet William. Do not fear. I won't abandon you.”

 

_ Oh, I am not afraid of that at all, Hannibal. _

 

Hannibal stands to leave. He moves closer to the bed. His expression softens as he moves forward placing a gentle kiss on Will’s forehead. The empath feels the brush of lips. He lifts his incorporeal hand to his forehead fingers glancing off the spot. Will look over at Hannibal. The psychiatrist sighs. He takes his coat laying it over his arm, casually walking out the door. Will gaze at his body. He wonders if he can leave. Will decides to try it out by catching up with Hannibal. He follows closely behind. Hannibal stops often and turns around.The older man checking for someone or something behind him. 

 

_ He senses me. Will thinks, he hopes. _

  
  


Will is grateful the wind howling outside has an effect on his clothing or lack there of it. The older man pulls his coat tighter around him.When Hannibal arrives at his Bentley,Will passes his hand through the door. He glides easily through. He sits down in the passenger seat. He watches as Hannibal adjust mirrors and put his seatbelt on before starting the vehicle. Will studies the older man without turning away. It’s a luxury he rarely been afforded  before. Soft classical music plays across the speakers. Fingers long and elegant move deftly across controls and the steering wheel. Everything so calm and controlled.

 

Will wishes he could hear Hannibal’s thoughts.He sighs looking out the window at the landscape. Soon they arrive at Hannibal’s home car pulling into the garage.Will moves through the car and through the locked door into the house.The empath is curious to see how much Hannibal has changed since he knew him last as a young adult. Will wonders through the home.

 

_ The more things change the more they remain the same,he muses. _

 

The older man is still as ostensions as he was as a  young adult. His taste elegant, exquisite and excessive. Most of the decor are window dressing for the outside world. The real Hannibal is hidden within the details of the confine of his illusion. The animal bones, feathers,and the small trinkets he has collected is the evidence of the real Hannibal that resides inside his person suit.

 

Will notices that the majority of decoration in his private study are things Will gave him when they were at Heaven’s Gate together. Such a sentimentalist and a romantic nobody would ever guess that about the older man. Of course, most people didn't know he was a vicious hunter with a hunger for human meat either, Will supposes.The empath notices when he touches things with the gentle touch he can actually feel the object as solid if pushes lightly things will move. When he uses a forceful touch his fingers pass through a solid object.Fascinating. 

 

Will meanders into the room that houses the harpsichord. The empath snorts. Hannibal tried to teach him once but they kept getting distracted in more physical delights. The cover is up on it, exposing the keys. Will brushes the keys and hears the pluck of the cord. He cocks his head placing his fingers on the keys he starts chopsticks. He snickers to himself. Then he hears brisk footsteps.

 

Hannibal appears at the door. His composure twisted into something alien. His face alarmed as is his voice when he calls out if anyone is there. He searches through the room. He shakes his head. He goes into the foyer to remove his coat. Will touches the keys again starting heart and soul. Hannibal returns stunned. His face turns angry. Will realizes the man is spooked. He smiles.

 

_ That’s not nice to tease him. Says the small blonde hair girl standing beside Hannibal.  _

 

She doesn’t speak a word but Will understands her as if she had.Will narrows his eyes.He recognizes the girl from the photo he found hidden behind an altered print of Michael Angelo’s. The silver locket must have been hers. 

 

_ What was her name? He asks himself. _

 

_ My name is Mischa, she answers. You are William. _

 

_ That’s a pretty name for a pretty girl. Will smiles _

 

_ I know she answers. _

 

_ She crinkles her nose when she looks at him. You need some clothes. Will looks down at himself as though he was unaware of his state of undress. He wishes he has his favorite jeans,flannel shirt and army jacket on. Then there it is. He looks up with a pleased smile. _

 

_ Well, at least, your not in a gown anymore. _

 

_ Will roll his eyes. He can’t seem to win. _

 

She wraps her hand around Hannibal’s leg. His hand moves in reflex as though he was going to stroke her hair but stops.

 

_ Can he hear you or see you, Mischa? _

 

_ Sometimes. Sometimes he hears me when I slip into his dreams.Why are you here? _

 

_ I followed Hannibal home. I didn't want to stay in the hospital.  _

 

_ Oh. I don't like the hospital either. There are things that hide in the shadows there. They hide here too but they are afraid of Hannibal. In the hospital, they are afraid of no one. _

 

_ What are they? _

 

_ Mischa just shrugs turning her face into Hannibal’s leg. _

 

Will looks closely at the girl. She is gray like an old television set with a slightly grainy texture. Her skin and hair color are ashen. She looks like she maybe five or six at the time of her death. The girl looks more solid than he does.

 

_ It’s not nice to stare. _

 

_ I am sorry. I was just noticing that you look more solid than I do. _

 

_ It’s because you're not dead.You’re in the in between. _

 

Hannibal has been searching the room during their conversation.The older man now satisfied that no one living is in the room, he leaves the room. They hear his footsteps head down the hall toward the kitchen.Mischa suddenly disappears.

 

_ Hey!? Where did you go?! _

 

_ Don’t yell I can hear you. I am in the kitchen.  _

 

Will thinks of the kitchen but he stays put.

 

_ You have to think about as well as imagine what it looks like.  _

 

He hears the whisper in his ear.So Will does. Then he standing in the kitchen behind Hannibal. He smiles. He turns and see a light reflection of himself in the reflective chrome surface of the refrigerator. Hannibal turns and sees Will’s reflection as well. He drops the teacup he is holding it shatters. Hannibal turns around in a circle looking.

 

“Will?”

  
  



End file.
